Three Winged Angel's
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto never knew anything about his family or his bloodline, but one day he is visited by his Grandfather who believes Naruto can be the one who can free him from his eternal slumber. Naruto/Final Fantasy NarutoXHarem,ItachiXHarem, KimimaroXharem
1. Chapter 1

**Three Winged Angel's**

Plot-Naruto never knew anything about his family or his bloodline, but one day he is visited by his Grandfather who believe can be the one who can free him from his eternal slumber.

**Chapter One-Loveless again**

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky

Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest.

The infinite mystery  
The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek  
But their fates are scattered by war

One is taken captured, one flies away  
And the last becomes a hero

But the three are still bound by a solemn oath  
To seek the answer together, once again

There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded  
His life is saved, however  
By a woman of the opposing nation

He begins a life of seclusion with her  
Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss

But as happiness grows, so does guilt  
Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends

My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return

As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction  
The prisoner departs with his newfound love  
And embarks on a new journey

He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss  
And the oath that he swore to his friends

Though no oath is shared between the lovers  
In their hearts they know they will meet again

My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber

Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice

'Though my slumber may be eternal none shall forestall my return' Genesis last thoughts before he fell into his deep slumber though the world amay think he had died many doesn't know his Genesis his blood shall remain in this world shall remain safe from the hands of Shrina.

None shall forestall his return which shall come true in time. But for now a young boy share the same curse as Genesis did his time to grow his wing shall come true shall come in time and the time was now.

There he lies there under a spell trap within deep slumber unable to waken to the living world. He slept and slept through his dreams not knowing what lies happening in the living world he dream and dream he shall.

Waken he did finding himself in another world he found where he be? He wasn't sure but this place this area same very calm and quiet standing before him was an empty field with flowers and there a tree a large tree, growing apples it had but not any normal red apples this apples were special were pure special one of it kind this apples were blue.

There standing under the tree that grew blue apples was a man a young man for his age, friendly he appeared to be trust worthy he may not?

But young Naruto Uzumaki just walk he walk over to the tree to meet this strange friendly looking man, the had light brown hair his eyes were green his outfit he wore was red, red like the crismon tears of blood.

"Who are you? And where am I?" Naruto ask the man who lower him down to Naruto level.

"You can call me Genesis, I summon you here to this place this special place Naruto."

"How do you know my name we never met?" Naruto back away only a little.

"Calm down little one we have meet, only thu have grown through these years so young and so quick he have learn and see the world?"

"I only learn everything they told me in the village I haven't seen the world...Genesis." Naruto lower his head looking down at the ground as Genesis place his left hand on the boy head patting him trying to make the boy feel better about himself.

"I see the world is a big place, thu is no ready to see the world plus thu has not grow his wing have you not?"

"Who are you and how do you know me so well?" Naruto asked waiting for Genesis to answer his question.

"Those eyes you have, you have the eyes of your mother my dear beloved daughter eyes. But your eyes are blue and not jade green like me and her. You carry her blood yes I feel it running through your veins you are my grandson Uzumaki Naruto are you not?"

"Your my grandfather?"

"It be true I am. Many years ago I use to live here in peace, but that is the past and this is now." Genesis gave Naruto a smirk before he hand over a blue apple to Naruto, he grab Naruto right hand unfold it and put the apple there and fold it up.

"Why are you giving this to me?"

"A gift of the Goddess, take one bit of this. And young soul you shall waken what has be lost since thu was born in this world."

"What are you taking to say Grandpa?" Naruto ask he was really lost in Genesis words, but until Genesis spoke those words that made some senes to him.

"He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss. And the oath that he swore to his friends, Though no oath is shared between the lovers  
In their hearts they know they will meet again. There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds  
Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul. Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh. None shall forestall my return." Genesis then smiled at Naruto giving him a big hint of what this apple can do for him giving him the wings to fly giving him his wings or wing, what Genesis was saying was a bliss gift from the Goddess shall give him joy no hate no sorrow he is beloved by the Goddess, a hero is he and a hero he shall become if his pride is lost nothing shall stop him from returning what that has been lost to him.

"I...I understand...Genesis I shall become a Hero a Hero that the world will know and with this gift from the Goddess." He rise the blue apple up and high in the air "None shall forestall my return, for I am beloved by the Goddess I am her chosen one her protector as she is my guardian."

Genesis only nodded his head, he then went inside his coat pocket and took out a small white/pink book he grave to Naruto and spoke "Let your world know let them know about the Goddess. And then shall LOVELESS be reanacted farewell Naruto, In their hearts they know they will meet again."

In a giant white flash Naruto has awaken to find himself in class as he heard his name being call out loud by Iruka.

'Huh I'm back in class how? Was it a dream?' Then Naruto looked at his right hand and saw he have the blue apple as everyone in class was staring at him young 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki felt confuse lost not knowing what just happen. He did what he thought he could do at this moment he ran, he ran away from them those who didn't understand those who couldn't understand what he felt what he saw and what he understand a chosen one by the Goddess.

"What have gotten into that boy he gonna miss out who team he going to be with today oh well...Team Seven."

He return the only place he found to be a safe place to hide and be safe from them, alone he was for the moment yes. Naruto was holding the blue and the book that Genesis gave to him, knowing what do to with the apple. But what of the book shall be read it and understand what to do everything was happen little too fast for the young soul.

So he just calm down and sigh to himself he look at the blue apple and took a one small bite of the apple, the taste of the blue was good the wet taste of the apple juices felt good it was pure of all it nature. Then Naruto suddenly stop in his tracks and felt a bit ill was there poison in the apple? No there was no poison at all the apple was pure too pure the evil within Naruto body didn't like the taste of this pure apple a gift from the Goddess.

Then a suddenly illness hit Naruto holding his mouth from puking out anything at all, but it was too much and already something was trying to break free. Naruto vomlet out a black ink of darkness the ink of darkness took form of a female body as the female laid on the ground out cold naked on the floor.

Her hair was long and crismon whisker marks like Naruto was on her cheeks. Her hands were claws what cover half of her naked body was nine long red beautiful tails, then suddenly Naruto back started to hurt as if something was trying to burst out from his back it was coming out from his left shoulderblade as a long black wing burst out cover in Naruto blood as the blood drip from his wing feathers hitting the floor as his blood was tick when dripping out from his shoulderblade.

The pain was too much for him to handle Naruto so past out from the great blood lost and growing his new one left winged wing, like Genesis Naruto wants to be a hero a hero wants will change the world forever being free from his demon would be just the start of it.

As for Genesis he kept underground of Midgar being kept by Deepground. Genesis slept in frozen water waiting for his time to return, but until then Naruto is his only hope in freedom, Genesis shall awakeing sooner then he thought for none shall forestall his return and Naruto will be the voice that shall awaken him.

**Next Time-She who has these Eyes of the Goddess**

**This is a better verison of Winged Guardian everyone I redid the whole story and twist it around a little, Zack haven't met his end yet and Sephiroth is defeated he too is sleeping in the earth, Angeal died like in the game but he shall return.**

**The Childern of the great three**

**Grandsons of the three**

**Naruto-Genesis**

**Kimimaro-Sephiroth**

**Itachi-Angeal**

**Pairing**

**Who shall be Naruto, Kimimaro and Itachi Goddess? **

**Tenten, Tayuya, Female Haku, Ino, Anko, Kurenai, Rikku, Lulu, Paine, Konan, Edea, Shizune, Tsunade, Tifa, Aerith (Aeris) Yugito, Temari, Cissnei, Kin, Sakura, Tsunami, Hana (Kiba sister), Hinata, Isarbi, Tsume (Kiba mom) Add any others girls I forgot to put in and I mean any girls. Naruto, Kimimaro and Itachi will be having Harem because their a very rare clan one of it kind. Meaning you can't any better then this so add any girls I forgot to put them and selected the girls for that Harem for that cretain boy got it everyone later! Younger girls can be add to the harem as Itachi or Naruto will age them with their magic so they can fit in the harem so it won't be Naruto or Itachi won't being a child..well you know!**

**Why pick Genesis and not Sephiroth?**

**I always Like Genesis a bit better then Sephiroth during Crisis Core and well Genesis got a cool sword and he got more fanclubs of women of all ages after him, it true don't believe me? Play the game and see for you ownself! And in the game Genesis didn't like how everyone liked Sephiroth better then him and Sephiroth was always the hero and Genesis wanted to be know and respected like Sephiroth...sound familer? Coughsasukenarutocough!**

**Well that it everyone later!**

**PS-Any males charcters that was thought to be females can be females in this story ok later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Naruto or Final Fantasy**

**Chapter Two-She who has these eyes of the Goddess**

_**LOVELESS-ALL the Act's**_

When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting

Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest.

The infinite mystery  
The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek  
But their fates are scattered by war

One is taken captured, one flies away  
And the last becomes a hero

But the three are still bound by a solemn oath  
To seek the answer together, once again

There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds

Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul  
Pride is lost  
Wings stripped away, the end is nigh

Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded  
His life is saved, however  
By a woman of the opposing nation

He begins a life of seclusion with her  
Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss

But as happiness grows, so does guilt  
Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends

My friend, do you fly away now?  
To a world that abhors you and I?  
All that awaits you is a somber morrow  
No matter where the winds may blow

My friend, your desire  
Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return

As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction  
The prisoner departs with his newfound love  
And embarks on a new journey

He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss  
And the oath that he swore to his friends

Though no oath is shared between the lovers  
In their hearts they know they will meet again

My friend, the fates are cruel  
There are no dreams, no honor remains  
The arrow has left the bow of the goddess

My soul, corrupted by vengeance  
Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey  
In my own salvation  
And your eternal slumber

Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely

Even if the morrow is barren of promises  
Nothing shall forestall my return  
To become the dew that quenches the land  
To spare the sands, the seas, the skies  
I offer thee this silent sacrifice

It been three hours since he past out from blood lost was he dead, no he was not he was breathing like any normal person. He felt something warm was holding him close too. He open his crystal blue eyes to find himself in his bed under the covers, looking over to his left he saw the beautiful woman that he slip out from his mouth sleeping peacefully she was.

Confuse and wonder he was, so he crawled out from his bed without waking the beautiful women. While escaping he felt something was being pulled and hold on to him, Naruto look behind him and saw his wing the woman was holding it tight and was not letting it go so easy, so he flap it once making it escape from the gasp of the woman hold on him.

He went up close to the woman seeing how beautiful and peaceful she was sleeping thought she did look demonic, but yet she look very much like a human crossover with something else.

But then there a knot on Naruto door, Naruto grab the covers and put it over the woman to hide her, then Naruto wrap himself in white covers to hidden his large one wing. As Naruto open it. It was Iruka there at the door, as Naruto let him inside Naruto apartment.

"Hey there you are Naruto I knew I would find you here." Iruka chuckle

"Hey Iruka-sensei what bring you?"

"It been three hours your team is waiting for you at the school."

"I have a Team?"

"Oh yeah that right you did leave the classroom in a rush…everything alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine just had to take care of something anyway I'm fine Iruka-sensei. Anyway I better hurry up and meet up with my team mates then." Naruto chuckle

Iruka smile "Alright Naruto I trust you don't make yourself a fool, now you're a Genin now."

"Right I promise." Naruto smiled

Iruka soon left the Naruto's apartment leaving the boy to change his clothed, yet he need something new he wanted to make a good appears to his team mates. Naruto took a long thought for awhile then it hit him, Naruto snap his fingers as his outfit change to a red and black outfit wearing a red shirt with black pants with chains around the hips of the pants. Naruto wore a black jacket/coat that of his image on what Genesis was wearing.

"Much better well better get going." Naruto was about to leave he open his window thinking a way to use his one wing for good uses.

**"Could you stop by the store buy me some painkillers." **The voice spoke

"Yeah sure thing…

Naruto turn to his bed seeing the woman was moaning in her sleep her head was hurting like crap "Yeah I got it." Naruto jump out from his window, when he did using his one wing Naruto flew up high in the air and flew across the village while flying.

_**Meanwhile at the school**_

"Where is he it been three hours." Sakura moan growing tried of waiting for Naruto to show up

"He'll be here." Kakashi said

"If not I'm leaving." Sasuke said

Then Naruto finally came he was above Sasuke and Sakura, so he drop in as his wing went back in his jacket.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said as Sasuke and Sakura both jump as Naruto scared the crap out of them.

"Oh Naruto-Kun right on time I like the new clothed." Kakashi said

"Thanks." Naruto smiled

"Now that all four of us is here let begin shall we?" Kakashi said

Team seven told one another what their likes, dislike and their dreams and goals, Sasuke and Sakura pretty much normal and most of…strange.

When it was Naruto's turn well…

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, what my likes are…well I enjoy reading my Grandfather book, I now have new thing to like a new dream a new goal, what I hate is…nothing for now I haven't found anything to dislike at all." Naruto said with a smirk on his face he then sat down took out a white/pink book and read it while eating a red apple. As Naruto shown everyone his red one winged wing as everyone was surprise to see this.

"Hnmp didn't know the loser had a wing." Sasuke smirk at Naruto as Naruto grin back at Sasuke while Sakura look like she wanted to touch it real bad. But she kept it to her self for the moment. "I'm more special then you Uchiha." Naruto grin at Sasuke as the Uchiha frown but soon smirk back at the Uzumaki Angel.

"Okay now that everyone knows one another tomorrow will begin our mission together."

"We didn't know anything about Naruto only his name and that book." Sakura point at Naruto

"What little you know about me is not importation, Sakura. Knowing you and I are team mates that matter." Naruto said while reading Genesis LOVELESS book while eating an apple. "Beside you yourself didn't fully give away about your self and Sasuke barely gave us any information same with you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi chuckle "Yeah you do have a point. But anyway tomorrow begins our first mission as a team. I want everyone to trust each other become one like family understands?" Kakashi stare at his students as the three ninjas nod their heads at once.

"Yes sensei." They spoke at the same time as Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Before Naruto was about to leave Naruto felt grab hold of his red wing touching it "It so warm and soft. Naruto what happen last time I remember you didn't have a wing?" Sakura kept touching his red winged wing. While Sasuke only watch Sakura keep touching it "Sakura leave moron alone." He told Sakura.

"No it ok Sasuke, Sakura can touch my wing I really like that I like how she touching my wing." Naruto smiled as a little blush appeared on Naruto's face as he seems to be enjoying Sakura's touches.

"The touch of her hands bring nothing, but joy and happiest for she who eyes match that of the Goddess." Naruto turn to Sakura he bow on one knee grab Sakura's left hand and kiss as if she was his princess. Sakura face blush deep red while Sasuke crack a chuckle "It seem angel boy got likes you Sakura." Sasuke said as he disappeared in a poof of smoke "See you later loser." He said to Naruto before he left the area.

"At least forgive me my lady for today meeting has ended. But do not fear your red knight shall be at your side once more by tomorrow sunrise until farewell my lady." Naruto jumped high in the air and took off leaving Sakura face frozen in red from the shock how he became a gentleman within a few seconds.

Naruto flew over the village enjoying the feeling of the wind in the air. "Ah the the breathe of the wind, it's such a wounderful feeling." Naruto flew around the village more then once before he when to the store to get some painkillers form Kyuubi.

"Being a Angel is going to be more fun then I thought." Naruto laughed as he took out LOVELESS and began to his read his Grandfather's book for a few seconds then he close it. Naruto right hand glow green as he smirk for a moment "Ah yes being a Angel is good indeed, don't worry I'll make sure everyone from my land my village knows the wonderful gift and love of the Goddess."

With that said and done as new day a new Naruto was born into this world, as for now Naruto isn't the only Angel from the village hidden in the leaves as soon the Angel of white wing will come his soul filled with Honor his name is Itachi Uchiha.

**Next Time-Red Eyes Angel**

Next chapter I will do will be about the other Angel's like Itachi and Kimimaro, and Zack death but don't worry Zack will be apart of the story as well since Zack was Angeal student and Itachi is Angeal Grandson. Plus Itachi gave everything up to protect his little brother even his honor as a Uchiha with Angeal help can Itachi reclam his honor or find a new reason to live on within Kimimaro and Naruto's?

Everyone I still hadn't decide whom with who, still a little pain and trouble each girl is almost too perfect for Naruto, Kimimaro and Itachi, so each boy gets a totally of six girls alright, anyway keep on voting guys. But here are the ones I forgot to add last time.

Rikku, Lulu, Paine, Edea, Tifa, Aerith (Aeris) Cissnei,Kyuubi, Konan, Tsunami(Inari's Mom, from the Wave Mission Arch aka the M.i.l.f), Hana(Kiba's Sister), Tsume(Kiba's hot mom), Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Sakura, Karin, Kin, Tayuya, Mikoto(Sasuke's/Itachi's mom), Moegi, Rin(Kakashi's old female team-mate),

Haku, Tsunade, Shizune, Yugao, Anko, Kurenai, Tenten, Temari, Yugito, Nibi, Kagero(Fuma Clan), Kotohime(Fuma Clan), Sasame(Fuma Clan), Yakumo(Kurama Clan), Isaribi(Fish Girl from the sea monster filler, she's Kisame daughter.), Matsuri(Gaara's sudent), Hokuto(kunoichi from Village Hidden Among Stars and she does have a crush on Naruto), Toki(princess of the Land of Birds), Haruna(princess of the Land of Vegetables), Shion(Naruto Shippuden the Movie 1 and priestess from the Demon Country), Koyuki/Yuki(From Naruto the Movie 1 and the princess of the Land of Snow/Spring),

Fubuki(from Naruto Movie 1), Kamina(Naruto the Movie 2), Ranke(Naruto the Movie 2), Fugai(Naruto the Movie 2), Suzumebachi(from the Kamizuru clan, aka bee girl from the bug finding filler), Karenbana(Naruto the Movie 3), Kujaku(from the final filler of Naruto part 1), Tsubaki(Mizuki's ex-girlfriend), Fuka(from the 1st filler of Naruto Shippuden), the 7 Tail Jinchuriki(not OC look for The 9 Jinchuriki picture, she is next to Naruto and has very light green hair and orange eyes with the Waterfall Headband around her arm and wearing white clothing), 7 Tail Beast, Samui(one of Killer Bee(8 Tail Jinchuriki)'s students that go looking for him after being captured by Sasuke),

Karui(one of Killer Bee(8 Tail Jinchuriki)'s students that go looking for him after being captured by Sasuke), Hisame(from the short Naruto Movie "Protect the Waterfall Village"), Ayame(the Ramen girl), Tamaki(Tamaki is the granddaughter of the "Elder Cat", both women operate a supply shop located in an abandoned city that Sasuke goes to before going after Itachi), Kagura(from Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2), Komachi(from Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2), & Princess Kasumi/Dusk(from Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 Phantom Fortress).

But here are some of the girls that will go with them as my favorite pairing for them from me.

Naruto-Haku(Don't care if Haku was a male or a herm Haku is F.E.M.A.L.E!!), Rikku(Best pairing for Naruto on FFX)

Itachi-Hana(Really love to see Itachi bone Kiba's sister hahahah), Shizune(Well since Shizune died in the manga, she with Itachi in the after life), Kurenai(At first I really Kisame to be with her then Asuma, but Itachi good for her also)

Kimimaro-Sorry Kimimaro since you got kill off and we barely even know you, if up to the fans for you to be that girl. But you were a cool Sephiroth like Ninja in Naruto.

That is all for now sorry it was short and I hadn't update it in awhile the Harem with the perfect girls with each one is hard to do, sooooooo vote who is the perfect girls for this boys and be true which girls you really wanted to end up with the boys ok everyone well later!

Oh one more thing here a bouns!

**Shadow Hearts**

**Plot**-During Naruto and Jriaiya's journey, what if the two ninja met Yuri and Alice from Shadow Hearts? What if this was one of those forgotten tales of Naruto before Shippudden? _Naruto/Shadow Hearts Crossover and maybe a Full Metal Alchemist as well?_

Well that is all for everyone later Bunji the Wolf is out!


End file.
